The Demonic Challenger! (Devil May Cry x Super Smash Bros Crossover)
by PencilHart
Summary: This is a Devil May Cry x Super smash bros crossover one shot. It tells the Story of Dante stealing the spotlight in the World of Super Smash Brothers, in spirit of the new super smash bros that came out and soon Devil May Cry 5 coming out.


It was a battle on The Final Destination and Link was struggling against Mewtwo, He was badly wounded and tired while Mewtwo hasn't got a single scratch on him. He looks at the fighter before him in disappointment then while folding his arms, the psychic pokemon had his eyes glow blue. Link glared at Mewtwo, this creature was even stronger than Ganondorf! Link looked at the ground, trying to come up with a plan then decided to just charge at Mewtwo while the pokemon charged at the hero of Hyrule as well, and as they were about to collide, the two slid back, something had attacked them both with great enough power to do so. A new fighter already? As the dust began to settle a man stood between them, grinning confidently as his long sword pointed at Mewtwo, a black and gold pistol pointed at Link. Like tilted his head in confusion while Mewtwo rose an eyebrow. The man wore a long red coat that blew in the wind with his snow white hair did the same, the man in red had his blue eyes look over at the two then stuck on the pokemon. He faced the pokemon and rested his sword on his shoulder, pointing the gun at Mewtwo.

"You're no demon I've ever faced before, but you look pretty tough, I'll make the first move, if you won't."

He said to Mewtwo, keeping on his confident grin. Mewtwo eyed the man in red with slight annoyance from head to toe.

"And who are you to think you can defeat me?"

The pokemon demanded. The man in red chuckled and rested his sword on his back.

"The names Dante, Nice to meet'cha, ugly!"

He grinned wider and Mewtwo now glared at red man before him. Dante looked over at Link and gave him a grin.

"Take a breather, dude, I got this!"

Link rose an eyebrow then stayed still where he was, this hero of Hyrule was not about to quit now! Link then furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, readying his sword and shield. Dante the sighed and pulled out his Ivory colored gun and aimed it at the hero in green.

"Guess we have ourselves a every man for himself fight then!"

Dante said thus began shooting, both Link and Mewtwo slowly sliding back before Mewtwo teleported up and Link rolled out of the way, aiming hs hook shot at Dante and Firing, Dante smirked and drew his sword once more, slicing away the hook then dashing towards Link and the two clashed swords and matched slice for slice then Dante kicked Link's shield and made him slide back. Mewtwo then charged a ball of blue energy and shot it at the two men fighting beneath him. Dante and Link looking at the blast and jumping out of the way, a small explosion having a small crater in the arena and smoke everywhere. The son of Sparda then dashed at the pokemon, a seal appearing at the his feet and jumping off of it, dashing at Mewtwo in even faster speed and kicked the pokemon hard, Mewtwo going wide eyed in surprise as he flies back some before catching himself. Mewtwo now glared at the Devil hunter and dashed at him, attacking him head on. Dante stood ready as the two began to trade blows, Mewtwo kept a keen eye on the giant sword then Dante grinned.

"Trixter!"

He yelled then psyched out Mewtwo with a fake attack and landed at cut on Mewtwo, making the pokemon wince in pain as a slash forms on his body. Mewtwo glared at Dante as his sword went on his back then metallic gloves and boots covered Dantes hands and feet then he taunted the pokemon by waving towards himself.

"C'mon, whimp!"

Dante Taunted then quickly dodged the attack of both Mewtwo and Link, the Hero of Hyrule then launching his hookshot, this time grabbing Dante by the foot and Mewtwo also grabbed Dante with his psychic powers and the two then lift up and slam dante to the ground. Dante grit his teeth then got back up, dusting himself off then had his gloves and boots vanish and wielded two scimitars one red the other blue.

"Agni, Rudra, please don't talk!"

Dante said as the bonked the two hard together then twirled them, now facing the hero in the green tunic. Dante laughs lightly as the two stared each other down.

"Not gonna lie pal, you're starting to piss me off.'

Dante said as he then twirled his swords and ran at Link, slicing away and doing very stylish attacks with flips and spin attacks added to the mix. Link was having trouble keeping up, then a slice connected, sending the Hylian flying back a few feet as he quickly grabbed the ledge with his hook shot struggled to get back up on the arena. Dante then turned to Mewtwo and drew his Sword one more time. Mewtwo tilted his head, he had many weapons in his arsenal, just like Link, he needed to be careful. Dante then grinned as he held his sword back and the blade began to glow red.

"Sword master! Doge this!"

Dante yelled as he then sliced sending four shockwaves of red energy at the psychic pokemon, Mewtwo blocked three then countered the fourth with a ball of blue energy, causing an explosion and smoke to engulf the arena. Mewtwo cautiously looked around as then a bullet skimmed the cheek of the pokemon, Metwo quickly blasted at the direction, as more fly passed him almost hitting the pokemon. Mewtwo sent blasts at the direction, slowly getting even more annoyed by this man. Dante then shot a few more times, throwing off the Pokemon's defense and dashed in, the sword hitting Mewtwo, causing him to slide back, blocking the attack, the pokemon now getting engulfed in blue aura as he looked at Dante in a firery rage.

Dante rose an eyebrow.

"Huh...dejavu.."

He muttered to himself as he rolled out of the way of a shock wave of blue energy. Dante got up and quickly dashed out of the way of another, he could not get close to Mewtwo at this point. He put his sword on his back then drew his guns and began shooting at the pokemon, trying to get through the aura but to no success. This certainly got harder for the Devil hunter. He then clapped his hands and motioned for Mewtwo to hit him. Mewtwo had an eyebrow twitch in annoyance and sent wave after wave of energy at the man in red. Dante dodged to the best of his ability before one hit him and sent him flying back a few feet before he stabbed his sword in the ground to stop him and quickly jumped up as another wave shot at him then Mewtwo sent three at Dante. Dante then closed his eyes to concentrate.

"Let's see if I can still do it…!"

Dante muttered to himself then snapped his fingers and everything was in freeze frame and Dante quickly ran over to Mewtwo and snapped his fingers again and swung his sword like a table saw, getting the pokemon caught in it then flew up some.

"I still got it!"

Dante exclaimed as he then jumped up and sliced downward, making Mewtwo hit the arena hard, and the pokemon quickly got up only to be frozen in place by a blue three hooked weapon then the hunter quickly drew once again Agni and Rudra and hit Mewtwo with a barrage of attacks before switching to his weapons Gilgamesh and tried to kick Mewtwo away but the pokemon held out his hand and froze Dante in place. Mewtwo glared darkly then proceeded to sla Dante against the ground a few times then threw him up in the air and then flew up passed the son of Sparda and shot him down with a wave of blue energy, causing Dante to lose grip of his Sword, Rebellion, while he bounced off the ground and Mewtwo then grabbed the sword with his power and stabbed it right through Dante.

The son of sparda coughed up blood as his hands came up then fell to the ground. Mewtwo glared at the foe before him then quickly tilted his head as an arrow flew passed his head and then turned to face link, eyes still glowing blue, charging a ball of blue energy as it grew in size. Link realizing, made a desperate charge at Mewtwo, lunging once close enough and sliced at the Pokemon, throwing off the concentration and sending Mewtwo flying into the sword and Mewtwo then launched off of it as Dante's black gloved hand twitched. Mewtwo slapped Link away with his tail and then quickly made a slightly smaller ball of blue energy and launched it at the Hylian, sending him flying, but quickly shot his hook shot and returned to the arena and threw his boomerang, as it began to make a tornado at Mewtwo, engulfing the pokemon and sending him flying up in the air again. 

Link quickly ran up to the Pokemon and jumped up, slicing down causing Mewtwo to hit the ground. Mewtwo glared at Link and got back up, now having scratches all over his body. Mewtwo couldn't believe this, he was the superior pokemon, he wasn't going to lose to this insect! Link landed on the ground, panting before catching his breath, about to take a step forward before a gloved hand rests on his shoulder, looking back in amazement seeing Dante standing but covered in as much scratches as the other two. Dante now no longer grinning as Rebellion was covered in his own blood. The two then looked at each other and nodded, forming a temporary alliance against this foe.

Link charged at Mewtwo as Dante drew Ebony and Ivory, providing cover fire. Mewtwo blocked the shots then dodged the attack from link, too close for comfort then Dante Dashed in front of Mewtwo and sliced at him, sending Mewtwo flying into Link as he charged his attack and spun, slicing Mewtwo and sending him flying and Dante then sliced upwards and with the same seal he jumped up higher than Mewtwo and sliced down, causing him to crash into the arena. Dante jumped back, waiting for the next attack, Link doing the same, feeling a flame starting to burn inside of him. Mewtwo rose from the ground but then to his and Dante's surprise Link dashed at him and started attacking Mewtwo with a barrage of slices as the Triforce formed and spun around the pokemon and as Link landed the final blow, sent Mewtwo off the arena, causing him to vanish into nothing. Dante grinned and clapped his hands.

"Now those were some stylish moves!"

Dante said to Link as then the hero of time turned to the man in red, grinning, sharing a mutual respect for the son of Sparda.

The two then stood ready and dashed at one another. The two traded off attacks, Dante slowly picking up speed and Link started to fall behind on the blows. Dante then stabbed at Link, the Hylian quickly blocked with his shield and slid back a few feet, recovering and twirling his sword. Dante grinned in amazement, just what was that shield made of?! Dante then dashed at Link at inhuman speeds and sliced up, sending the Hylian flying upwards. Dante the quickly changed to his gunslinger style and jumped above link and spun around downward, hitting Link with a barrage of bullets and landed on the ground as Link slowly started to get back up, gritting his teeth, he had no quit in him, Dante respected that then twirled the guns and aimed them in his iconic styled.

"Move your feet!"

Dante yelled out as he then began to send another barrage of bullets at Link who then tried to block them off with his shield, sliding backwards as the shots kept coming. Dante eventually broke through the guard, having Link completely open and he then quickly aimed with a charged shot and grinned.

"Jackpot!"

That wall all Dante said before firing and sending Link flying off the arena and vanishing just as Mewtwo did. Dante then lowered his guns, panting as he looked at the ground.

"I gotta hand it to ya, green guy...you were pretty tough in the end."

Dante said to himself as the then rested the guns on his shoulders then a bright light formed and the half breed squinted at it as then a woman with long green hair and a white dress holding a peculiar looking staff and shield before him. Dante whistled, grinning again, liking what he saw. The woman turned to Dante and gave him a warm smile yet still gave Dante a slight chill.

"Dante, the Infamous son of Sparda and Eva. You were most impressive against the Hero of Hyrule, Link and the powerful Pokemon, Mewtwo."

Dante rubbed Ivory against his head in confusion, what the heck was a pokemon and what was Hyrule? He then shrugged it off, putting his guns in their holsters then shrugged in a cocky matter.

"Yeah, they were kinda tough, but not the hardest foes I've faced in my time. Now let me ask you this, gorgeous, are you my grand prize?"

Dante flirted and the woman laughed behind her hand in amusement.

"Your womanizing reputation precedes you, Devil hunter, but no, I am Lady Palutena, and I am your next opponent!"

She said as she now gained a serious look as two angel wings sprouted from her back and stretched out.

"Huh… an Angel or Goddess it seems, but alright, let's rock, baby!"

Dante said as he drew Rebellion and stood ready. Palutena then dashed at Dante and spun her staff, hitting the son of Sparda hard enough in the face to have him slide back and wiping the blood from his mouth as a grin formed on his face.

"I always have rotten luck with women…"

He muttered then dashed at the woman and sliced at her, Palutena then blocked the attack with her shield and raised her staff, causing Dante to fly up, but he vanished then appeared before her, eyes widening in surprise. Dante then grinned with a wink and sliced at Palutena, causing her to slide back a few feet and before she could react a few waves of red energy launched at her she then smiled and held up a shield, causing the attacks to fly back at Dante, he went slightly wide eyed in surprise and dodged the attack before Palutena appeared before Dante and slapped him away wit her wings. Dante blocked the attack luckily and flew back a little before he recovered. Dante grinned as his pulse began to race, he loved a good fight! It made life interesting every now and then

He then had Rebellion vanish as a skull with a rose formed on his shoulder and and two skeletal wings formed on his back and had a rose in his mouth. Palutena rose a curious eyebrow and held up her shield as Dante began to launch them, but none hit her shield. She lowered her shield and chuckled.

"Seems your aim with that weapon is not as good as your guns or sword."

She said smugly then rose an eyebrow once more as Dante rested his hands on his hips then took the rose from his mouth.

"Wasn't aiming for ya!"

He said as Dante then slung his rose at the swords in the ground around the woman, before she could react they exploded, causing the goddess to fly back, now having scratches of her own. Dante then ran at Palutena then switched the weapons for Rebellion and slide, making his sword slice up like a buzz saw once more. Palutena flew up but recovered to meet Dante at eye level and slap him away with her staff. Dante quickly launched himself to the edge of the arena and grabbed onto the ledge and swung himself up and quickly switched to his demon arm Lucifer once more and launched sword near Palutena and explode, causing her to move around, realizing his tactics to attack her from a distance. She grinned to herself, he certainly was clever.

Palutena then dashed at Dante, preparing to swing her staff down, once she did, Dante blocked the attack with Rebellion then kicked her away, causing the woman to fly back, once she landed she had her arm holding her shield rest against her stomach, now staring to be unamused. Dante then stood ready with Rebellion resting on his shoulder, spitting blood off to the side. The two then dashed at each other, matching blow for blow, both increasing in speed, but able to match each other.

"Gotta say, gorgeous, the only other person to match my speed like this is my brother!"

"I am glad to know I can impress you."

She replied then swung sideway at Dante who then switched to his Trickster style and dodged it and moved with a counter, slicing upwards, making the Goddess fly up in her surprise. Dante flew up and aimed downwards as he fired then changed styles and spun, giving the same attack he did to Link to Palutena. She fell and bounced off the ground, her clothes now getting a tad torn like Dante's. Dante then landed on the ground, aiming his guns at Palutena. She then raised her staff and shot a few solid beams of blue light at Dante. He quickly dodged and rant behind the woman before she turned and swung her staff at Dante, causing the devil hunter to fly back a little before he rolled to his feet and slid back before getting his with a few beams of light. Causing the half breed to fly back some more and hit the ground, almost falling off the edge before he stabbed Rebellion in the ground to stop himself.

Dante the, slowly got back up dusted himself off a little, plucking his sword out of the ground standing ready once more. Dante sighed in annoyance at his wardrobe, all torn apart and tattered. The son of Sparda then wondered if he should use his devil trigger or not. He then rested the sword on his shoulder and began to walk towards Palutena. She stood ready for anything, and attempted once more to blast the devil hunter away, she could tell he was reaching his limits. Dante quickly used his speed to doge most of the attacks before one hit him, but quickly blocked the rest of it in mid attack. He had no other choice at this point.

While grinning, Dante stood in smoke as red lightning shot off of his body, the half breed then changed, his appearance now more demon like and his body engulfed in red and his eyes glowed. Once he did so, his wounds began to heal and he charged at Palutena, his moves starting to become too quick for her as each hit landed quicker than she could react. He then appeared above her and sliced down, she quickly blocked it with her staff and causing a crater, sinking a little and then he appeared behind her and lunged forward with his blade, connecting, causing Palutena to fly back and then stood at the edge, trying to keep her balance then he charged at her once more , going to his Swordmaster style and giving her his own barrage of slices before giving one final slice, changing back. Palutena smiled, accepting her defeat as she flew off the stage, vanishing, hoping to face the Son of Sparda another day.

Dante stood there, now with his wounds healed. Dante panted as he rested Rebellion on his shoulder, grinning once more before laughing lightly.

"How come I can never meet any nice girls?"

He asked himself before quickly turning around to a loud and echoing sound of laughter as the arena reformed to perfect condition. Dante looked around in confusion and then stood alarmed as a giant white hand formed out of the void, once more laughing as the fingers slowly moved. Dante chuckled at the situation, seems he cannot catch a break today, it reminded him of another battle he had.

"Alright there Handy, you seem to be next... _LET'S DO THIS_!"

Dante exclaimed as he launched at the hand, once more activating his devil trigger.


End file.
